


Tantalizing Fantasies

by ahunmaster



Series: Ogre AU [60]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Blue Balls, Bodily Fluids, Clothed Sex, Cock Blocked, F!Soundwave - Freeform, F/M, Gender Bender, Genderbending, Kissing, Mild Language, Mild S&M, OCs - Freeform, Ogres, Original Character(s), PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quickies, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Stuffing, Tags Are Hard, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, haha poor Bombrush not, sex fantasies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 04:10:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5570677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soundwave returned from a long trip.  Bombrush doesn't want to wait until they're off-duty tonight to show her how much he's missed her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tantalizing Fantasies

"I swear to Primus, I will throw you out the window-"

 

"Ten minutes."

 

"Your bloody King called for us ten minutes ago!"

 

"Five then."  Bombrush stopped her from arguing any further with a kiss.

 

Of course, he had to multitask with giving her a few more pumps of his fingers before pulling out and putting in his hard cock while wrapping her legs, pulled down pants and all, around his waist.

 

"Bastard."

 

"You've missed me, don't deny it."

 

"I could actually get stuff done and all it required was getting going on an escort mission with Lord Shockwave to another kingdom."

 

"I bet those nights in your tent were rather lonely though."

 

"Oh no," she let a mischievous smile come onto her face as she stared him down, "I had more than enough to keep me entertained during those nights where I could actually get some sleep-!"

 

"Oh?" Bombrush growled into her ear as his thrusts went faster, threatening to throw her off him if not for the wall behind her, "My dear Soundwave turning to her fingers for companionship?"

 

"At least they listen to me."

 

"I guess I should be glad you haven't turned to any of your soldiers whom you could order about."

 

"Unlike a certain someone I know," Soundwave raised an eyebrow at him.

 

"Old dalliances, nothing more.  And it was consensual for all, just a way to warm our beds during the long, cold nights."

 

"How many soldiers did you offer this kind and selfless service for?"

 

"Not to that many," Bombrush chuckled, "But even if you had, I'd doubt any of them would be as good as me."

 

"That depends-!" Her head leaned back as she started to pant, "Maybe one of them would be willing to listen to me for once."

 

"But I do too," he pouted.

 

"You're cutting it very close."

 

"Fine, fine."

 

Soundwave was cut off from speaking as Bombrush kissed her again, moving a hand down to her clit as he helped her get off.  He soon followed, having been pent up waiting for her to return since she had left on her mission.

 

As he pulled back, he watched as she began to clean herself up with a handkerchief while getting her pants back up.  "I need to get you a toy."

 

"Hmm?"

 

"A nice big dick.  Handcrafted.  Shaped just like mine," He gestured to it before he set to clean it up and put it in his pants again, "Then when I fill you up with my seed, I push it right in and leave it there to hold it all in."

 

"You pervert."

 

"Oh, but haven't you ever wanted to do it?" He leaned in over her, his fingers under her chin to have her look at him, "Have something like my cock nestled in your sweet pussy while you meet with the King and his dear Queen.  Standing there giving your report or kissing the Queen's hand while my cum is sitting inside your womb?  Being the great General Soundwave who prevented a kingdom from collapsing on itself to the world while knowing deep down you're a woman who loves it when an ogre like me marks her with his seed?"

 

Bombrush thought he saw her cheeks turn red, but he didn't think she would reach up to grab his collar to pull her further into her face.

 

"... I may have given it a thought.  Standing in the throne room before their highnesses and the court with your seed inside me.  Or even it flowing down my thighs," That glint in her eye appeared as she leaned in closer, their lips barely brushing, "But perhaps it’s all just one of your many fantasies.  Just like the one where you go about your day, talking to your soldiers, directing drills, addressing King Megatron and Queen Eclipse while you resist the urge to squirm."

 

His own eyebrow went up, unable to follow where she was going with this.

 

"It would be hard, I know, but I could see you doing so.  Having a ring around your cock to keep you in line.  Keep you from straying.  Keep you focused on your job so you can actually get work done."

 

Soundwave leaned into his ear, her breath dancing against his hot skin there.

 

"And when you do all your work like a good boy, I might be so impressed that I take it off.  Slip that ring off your hard cock and let you come inside me.  Fill me up with all that you held in all day long."

 

He could feel his pants getting tight again before he realized that she had stepped away from him with a sinister grin on her face.

 

"But, of course, that's just a fantasy.  Probably one of many that goes through the mind.  There do seem to be a lot of them around these days."

 

And like that, she turned and headed to the King's study, leaving the Ogre General with a renewed and very straining erection.

 

"Damn~" he muttered as he straightened himself out and followed after her.

 

There would be a long night ahead for them both.  And a look into a few toys, yes, a few select toys to get commissioned.

 

Soundwave was a seriously kinky woman and he wanted to know more of what she had going through her head whenever she saw him.

 

Hopefully more fun ideas.           

 

END


End file.
